


Waking up next to you

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [38]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kiss prompt:A kiss pressed to the top of the head.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 35
Kudos: 135





	Waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of today's battle of the wills - I'm not writing today vs. but here, an idea, write it! Guess which won 😆

Adrien stirred and his eyelids twitched, light filtering through them to his eyes as reality tried to creep in, but he stubbornly refused to let it.

He was having the most amazing dream and didn't want to have it end just yet. 

It had started with him figuring out his lady's identity and it was unsurprisingly Marinette who was behind the mask. It wasn't the first time he'd had that dream after all.

He hadn't been able to hide his elation so he'd told her and this had led to his own reveal. He didn't think he'd ever imagined her reaction even in his wildest dreams before that, this was new. Because she'd been as happy as him because it turned out she was in love with him! 

Yes, of course everything was possible in dreams, but wow, this had been absolutely unreal! They'd kissed and talked into the small hours and Adrien could still remember her taste and the way she'd been looking at him and his heart melted anew.

Then she'd fallen asleep next to him! They'd gone to sleep in his dream, really freaky, yes. He'd been too weak, begging her to stay. He couldn't have imagined letting her go just as he'd finally found her. She'd surprised him (although since it was his dream it shouldn't be this unexpected, right) by agreeing and snuggling next to him.

He'd fought sleep for as long as he could, preferring to cherish every moment he had next to her. He couldn't believe she was finally in his arms and in no hurry to leave. So if he needed to keep on dreaming in order for her to stay there, he would.

Something tickled his nose. Hair, he realised, soft and with a lovely flowery smell. He moved his arm, realising that it was wrapped around something that felt unexpectedly solid and real. It was warm and soft and he never wanted to let go. Could it be...?

Adrien slowly opened his eyes to see the soft morning light falling on his bed. His nose was buried in silky, dark hair. He could feel his heart beat faster as realisation settled in. He propped himself on an arm, slowly so as not to jostle her, and leaned over to look at her face. 

Marinette was sleeping peacefully, a hand under her cheek. His eyes traced her features - the eyelids moving almost imperceptibly, the lips slightly ajar, her nose twitching with every breath she took. She was absolutely beautiful and she was sleeping in his bed.

He didn't think his heart could take this - this not being a dream but reality. Her being there with him, her loving him. It was better than any dream, he should have known.

As he watched her, she stirred and stretched. He smiled and moved to give her more room, but she grabbed his arm and held it close to her. 

"Don't go, kitty," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed. 

He didn't know if she was awake or dreaming but both possibilities made him feel equally giddy. She wanted him there. 

He laid down next to her again and she snuggled to him. He wanted to stop time and stay like this forever - holding her warm, sleepy form, breathing in her shampoo, feeling happiness and love fill his heart and overflow. 

Adrien knew they'd have to get up eventually. The world would not stop and wait for them to get enough of each other, which was not likely to happen anytime soon anyway. 

But for now, for a few more minutes at least, it would be just him and her and their love in the air, filling his room with warmth it had never seen before. 

He placed a soft kiss to her hair just as her hand found his and interlaced their fingers. 

"I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever, m'lady," he whispered and her hold on him tightened. Awake, he thought with a smile. 

Soon they'd face the world but for now they would just cuddle in the early morning, the best one in his life because it was the first one he got to share with her. 


End file.
